No Simple Mating
by yeildtome
Summary: My take on what happens after the four year gap. I haven't wrote in a long time. Please review.


No Simple Mating

I do not own anything I'm just playing.

Chapter 1

What a beautiful night. I look at all my guests sitting around the table and I smile. Michael gives me a kick to let me know he is happy and thriving inside my womb. I take Davids hand as I sit in my chair silently giving thanks to our lord for blessing me with a great extended family. David bends and kisses my hand where my new engagement ring sits and a thrill runs through me. I'm going to be someone's wife. David brushes a happy tear from my cheek and I smile.

"Could you pass the buns Jess. Please?" I ask Jessica who is leaning into her Hoyt.

"Sure, Soo" Jessica starts to say and her face falls.

"Hoyt?" She asks and then blood and goo splash everyone at the table. Hoyt gets the worst and seems lost in shock.

I watch in horror as Jason tries to get to the house with two of his children the twins adel and Sam, he's shot in the back and he falls. The twins unmoving in his arms and the tears begin to fall.

I can hear Sam screaming for his wife to change but it's to late she's lying on the ground with half her head missing. I can't watch anymore. I can't watch as my family is killed in front of me. I close my eyes and pray that it is just a dream, I've had them before. Please please wake me up I beg,wake up Sookie. Then there is blessed silence. It worked I was finally awake. I open my eyes but nothing has changed.

Everyone that was sat at my Thanksgiving table are all dead. My family massacred in one foul swoop. Even my dear David, my husband to be is slumped to the side. I grab his hand and will him to be alright but it's useless I can see the big gap in the back of his head as he falls forward with a wet smack on to the table.

I can see figures approaching in twos. All dressed in black, large automatic weapons in their hands and the red dots pointing at my chest. Before I can scramble enough energy to get my light a bag is pulled over my head and my hands are cuffed behind me. It's all too much to handle. Just let me die I think to myself , as I pass out.

When I come to I can tell I'm on a plane that's about to land. Where the hell am I? I struggle in the chair I'm seated in and try to scream but I'm promptly gagged. Stupid aholes.

Once the plane has landed I'm put in what I assume is a wheelchair and taken off the plane. I'm wheeled up a ramp and the door slams closed behind me. I'm trying to move my head this way and that to get the blindfold to move so I can see but it stubbornly stays put. The drive is short and once again I'm wheeled down a ramp and into a building.

They finally get me to where I'm going and the brakes are put on the wheelchair. I sit for what seems to be ages before someone speaks.

"Ahh. Miss Stackhouse finally we meet" I hear a voice say. My blindfold is removed and I realize I'm in what looks like a huge ballroom. There is a vampire in front of me looks to be young with dark hair and features. He's wearing a suit and cape kind of like a Dracula thing.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you kill my family?"I seethe through gritted teeth. I want to stake this smug looking asshole. Out of no where a hand comes into my vision and smacks me hard across the face.

"Do not speak to the King that way" an older vampire says.

"He isn't my King" I spit out. That earns me another slap. I can taste blood in my mouth.

"Your wrong. Since you are not formally claimed by another vampire then yes you are mine. There will be a reception tonight to introduce you to my regime. Victor take her to her room" the King says and dismisses me.

I kept my mouth shut besides it hurt. Everything hurt. I wanted to die and be with my family again but a kick from inside brings me to my senses. Michael needs me to be strong and live so that he can be born.

I'm taken to another floor and into a large bedroom. Victor yanks me up out of the chair and undoes the cuffs and pushes me to sit on the bed.

"Before you get any funny ideas. Your magic will not work here. Do as you are told and when your baby comes the King might let you keep it. I'll be back at 11 tonight to get you. There is food in the fridge and you have an attached bathroom. Everything you need is in the closet. I suggest you look ravishing or you both die" Victor says with a sneer and leaves the room presumably to die for the day.

I curl up into a ball and sob until I have no tears left. I have nothing I have no one and if I don't do as I'm told they will take Michael from me too. I fall into a fitful sleep. My dreams are plagued with blood and death.

I wake up sweat covered around 7pm. I must have been exhausted. I go into the bathroom to relieve myself and run a bath. There are bottles of vanilla bubbles sitting on the counter so I add some thinking the baby would like it. He was very active right now.

I sink into the bubbles and close my eyes. What was I going to do? I had to survive for Michael but really I was done. My heart was shattered and my soul felt heavy. No one left to love me and no one left to come for me. I started to cry again. Tears for all of my family that I had lost and tears for my David he was suppose to be my HEA.

I had followed what Bill had wanted me to do. I staked him and I moved on. Sure it took me awhile but I eventually started to live again. I planted flowers and started a vegetable garden and enjoyed being alive and in the sun. It was the nights that were hard. I thought of Bill and sometimes I thought of Eric.

I caught glimpses of him here and there on tv promoting his new blood drink. It seemed he was doing well and of course he always had Pam. Sometimes though in the back of my mind I would imagine a life with Eric. It would be passionate and adventurous but I locked those thoughts up as fast as I had them. No way was I going down that road again.

Then I met David. He was tall, handsome and kind. He was a computer genius and ran his own company from his apartment. Something to do with internet and e commerce. I wasn't sure, it was to tech for a simple gal like me. We hit it off right away considering we had a lot in common. Being able to hear his thoughts didn't bother me as much as I thought it would mostly because his thoughts were pure and never nasty.

I told him of my past which was very hard to do. I told him about Bill how he was my first love and vampire and that I was the one to end his existence. Then I told him of Eric and how he had fit into my life. I showed him the hidey hole and then I padlocked it and covered it over with a free standing screen like they used, back in the day to change behind and I simply forgot about it.

We dated for a year and found out I was pregnant. I know it was rather quick but I knew the moment I met David that I would love him and that he was the one. David moved in with me and we never looked back. We turned the attic into an office for him. My old bedroom became a nursery.

We were excited to become parents for the first time. I was super excited to be a mom. I read all the books and took all the classes. Around my third month I received an envelope in the mail. In the envelope was a Your having a baby card and inside was a $250.00 gift card to babys r us. It simply read….

Congratulations Sookie you did what you set out to do, be the girl in the white dress.

I knew it was from Eric. I kept the card and gift card but I didn't tell David. He wouldn't understand and this well it was between Eric and I.

The water has gone cold and stale. I can feel the wet tracks on my cheeks. Enough reminiscing Sookie you have to get ready. I stand and turn the shower on and finish up.

As I'm emerging from the bath I run into Victor. I pull my robe tighter around myself.

"From the King" he says and drops a large box onto my bed and then he's gone.

I walk over to the bed and open the box. Inside is the reddest dress I've ever seen with a high waist that is floor length. There are also undergarments and red flat shoes. I guess these are my clothes for the evening. I also find a box on the dresser that contains a gold necklace with a tear drop diamond pendant.

I towel dry and apply some vanilla scented cream before I put on my bra and panties. To my surprise everything fits. The dress is beautiful and accents my baby bump perfectly. I decide to curl my hair and wear it half up. I apply a little make up and the necklace. I am ready but inside I was dying.

Victor arrives right on time and grabs my hand and begins to pull me out the door and down the hall. I have to sprint to keep up and that isn't easy being seven months pregnant. We get on the elevator and I can breathe. I'm taken into the ballroom. I can see the King sitting on a gold throne with red velvet cushioning, very cliché. Im brought before him and he slams his stick into the ground three times. Tap, tap tap.

" Good evening to all. I have assembled you here this evening to be witnesses to my claiming of Sookie Stackhouse. She will be my bonded and mate from this night forward" the King arrogantly says. You can hear the vampires teeth all click down.

"She belongs to another" a voice calls out from the back of the room I can't see who speaks but heads have turned that way.

"Nonsense she is unclaimed" the King bellows jumping up from his throne fangs slamming down.

"You are wrong" the voice says, I've heard it before and then he comes into focus and I can't help it I smile.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" The King demands as he beckons Eric forward.

" My name is Eric Northman. Miss Stackhouse bares my mark on her shoulder. Her right to be exact. A raised scare, a mating bite" Eric says and raises his eyebrow in challenge.

The King grabs a hold of me and rips the dress to expose my right shoulder I can hear Eric growl. I had forgotten about that scar. I hadn't realized it was important. Wait. Did Eric say it was a mating mark? That high handed mother. Before my thought is complete I'm shoved away from the King right into Eric's arms.

"Take her and be gone" the King says his hatred and anger showing. He knows he can do nothing vampires are not allowed to touch another ones mate. Eric wastes no time in picking me up and going. Before I realize what he's doing we are up in the air, I hide my face in his chest. I can feel it rumble as he chuckles.

" Relax Dear one I will not drop you or harm you and your child. I'm taking you somewhere safe" he says and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you" I say into his chest and I know he can hear me.

"You are not alone Sookie. In time you will come to see that. We will be there soon" Eric states.

What do I do now? I haven't been claimed by the King but by a Viking vampire I thought I was finished with long ago. How can I go on? I had so many questions but for now I will wait.

Tbc


End file.
